Meeting of Exiles
As a man with snowy white hair and piercing red eyes stand upon a rooftop. The rain beat hard agianst the ground, the sky drenched with dark fearsome clouds. A gentle night breeze blew through the air whisping along. The man was then greeted with a familar face, a woman, she was tall and well endowed. Her face cute yet serious and her true feeling hidden underneath her glasses. As they both stood upon the rooftop with the breeze blowing through and the loud beating of the rain they began to talk. "Somethin's comin'" the man said as he removed his coat releasing a monstrous amount of spirit energy nearly collaspsing the house and decimating the mountains the house stand near. The girl near the man fell to her knees in desperation and struggled to breath. "My fault" the man said as he lowered his spiritaul pressure and pushed his coat aside, throwing it to the ground creating a crater within the earth. Lisa watched over the edge of the rooftop in awe at the crater. "Kami...he's getting serious?" Lisa thought puzzled as she awaited another person to come near them. A brown-haired man was jumping from rooftop to rooftop along side a blonde-haired woman, observing the immediate area for anything inconsistent. It was raining but the two largely ignored it, letting it fall upon their clothes without any resistant. Both of them stopped in surprise when they felt a monstrous spiritual pressure suddenly emerge and disappear. The girl looked at the man as she brushed her hair in an attempt to get rid of the moisture. "You felt that too right Kei?" Kei nodded as he moved his head to turn to the area where the pressure appeared. He turned to the girl and motioned for her to get closer. "Keep on the patrol Ui. I'll head out to see whats in that area." He commented, disappearing before she could say anything back. Ui nodded and flash stepped away, looking at the scenery behind her. Lisa then sat down on the roof as Kami looked about vigirously staring off into the distance. "They coming" Lisa said calmly as she stood up. Kami then nodded as he ran toward a incoming spiritaul pressure. He then nodded once again and flew off toward the power. Lisa then followed. They then stopped hastily after dropping to the ground at the top of a mountain. "He's coming this way" Kami said patiently. Kei honed in on the spiritual pressure and arrived at a mountain, facing two figures who seemed to be waiting for him. He casually observed the two, blinking for several moments before making a move. "I see that you're here Lisa." Kei said looking at her. He made a few steps and stopped at the man. "And you are the one with the spiritual pressure I presume? I know it can't be Lisa." Kami then nodded slowly. Lisa then steeped forward. "I sensed two spiritual pressures. Where is the second!" Lisa said lifting her Zanpaktou in suspicion. Kami then walked beside her and then passed her as their shoulders passed each other Lisa fell to the ground holding her neck. "Stay back" Kami said calmly. "You're strong." Kami said carefully as he covered Kei vision of Lisa by standing in front of her. "There's no need to point the Zanpakutō at me Lisa." Kei replied, taking a step forward. "The other spiritual pressure you have felt is my Vice-Captain's. And she won't be joining us here..unless you want her to be. Your choice." Then he turned his attention towards Kami, who was still regarding him with a suspicious glare. "I don't see myself as strong but I will gladly take your complement." Kei said as he broke out into a slight smile. Lisa then stood up to speak only to be silenced after Kami raised his hand and urged her with his finger to get back. "It wasn't a compliment..I didn't mean it to be nice. I was simply stating a fact." Kami said calmly. Kami then stepped closer to the man. "Whats your name sir." Lisa then took several steps back avoiding the approaching conflict. Lisa hesistated momentarily before turning her back and vanishing. She was jumping through the mountains until she came across the Vice Captain in which the previous man was referring to. "This is the spiritual pressure I felt." Kei's smile grew even wider. "Anything of that sort, I take as a compliment." He said earnestly, taking a step forward, mimicking Kami's movement. "My name you ask? It's Kei Yume, and I'm the Captain of the Third Division." He turned his head to notice that Lisa had run off herself. "She probably went off to find Ui. These two mean business." '' Ui immediately stopped in her tracks during the patrol when she felt the other spiritual pressure approaching. Suddenly, the creator of that pressure appeared in front of her, a beautiful woman with black hair and glasses. "I see you insist on coming after me Lisa." Ui said, her hand near her Zanpakutō. "Watch where you look" Kami echoed as his body appeared instantly in front of Kei. "Well Kei Yume Captain of the Third Division.....you are interferring with my plans. I won't have my plans fail and so you must either leave or die." Without a answer Kami stepped closer, releasing more of his spiritual pressure out making the gravity heavier, the air thicker and the ground tremor. "Answer me" Kami said as he was now within arms length of Kei. Elsewhere Lisa had confronted her own foe. Without a word or a single glance Lisa grabbed hold of her Zanpaktou instantly releasing her blade and striking at Ui. "For Kami's plan to succed you must either leave or die." And with that Lisa Zanpaktou had transformed releasing its shikai. She then began to spin her blade as it transformed into a long black pole. "Which will it be?" Lisa said as he pointed her weapon toward Ui. "What plans are talking you talking about Kami? You just suddenly came barging in when I and my Vice-Captain were doing our usual rounds. And threatening a Captain must mean that you're not affiliated with us. So...why are you here?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing him. "And don't think that slowly releasing your spiritual pressure can frighten me. I can do the same thing." He finished, releasing a small amount of his spiritual pressure. Ui felt her Captain's true spiritual rise and couldn't help but smile. ''"Something exciting must be going on." She thought. She would love to watch the turn of events but she was faced with her own problems. Seeing that Lisa had already released her Zanpakutō and was ready to fight, Ui ended up staring at the readied woman. "I choose neither Lisa. I was told to finish my usual rounds but because of you and your interference, I suppose I have to deal with you whether I like it or not." She slowly reached into her haori and pulled out her Zanpakutō. "Unlike you, I choose not to release my Zanpakutō immediately and as a sign of intimidation." Ui arched forward and appeared behind Lisa, already swinging her blade. Kei Yume vs Kami Kemuri "Tch. I already see how this will end." Kami then looked out feeling Lisa spiritual pressure grow. "Dumb woman" Kami thought. "My plans are my own. If you interfere shinigami, you will be cut down!" Kami eyed Kei up and down feeling his spiritual pressure. Kami grabbed the hilt of his blade revealing his Zanpaktou. "If you insist on staying here you might die shinigami." Lisa Yadomaru vs Ui Komoto Lisa the reacted countering the attack with her pole. Out of her hollow mask she stared darkly out of one eye at Ui. "Kami plans will be realized." With that Lisa had immediately jumped backwards firing off a cero. Category:Roleplay